


not in our stars

by quantumducky



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, that 3 week period where everything was fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: "Do you believe in soulmates?" Martin asked one day, seemingly out of nowhere.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	not in our stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingOnTheWalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWalls/gifts).



> me getting an assignment where one of the prompts is jonmartin like "oh sweet that's all i've been writing for months anyway" :P

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Martin asked one day, seemingly out of nowhere. He and Jon were curled up together in the one bed of Daisy’s safehouse, not sleeping but not particularly inclined to get up and do anything else, either.

Jon turned to face him, blinking himself out of the trance he went into whenever Martin played with his hair. "What? I… I've never really thought about it, but- no."

"No?"

"Well, for one thing, I think if they were real the Web would have to be involved, and I don't  _ really _ want spiders messing with my love life-" Jon cut off with a spluttering laugh as he took a pillow to the face.

"Oh, don't even say that, I  _ hate _ it."

"Right, sorry, were you… going somewhere with that? Before I ruined it?"

"You didn't ruin anything," he muttered reflexively, smiling. "I was just thinking… I used to, you know. Believe in soulmates. Or, I liked the idea of it a lot, at least. Like, that there was someone out there destined to love me, no matter what."

Jon hummed and nodded, and got halfway to feeling bad for shooting down the concept so quickly when it had clearly been important to him before Martin went on.

"I don't anymore, of course."

"Why not?"

"You." He leaned forward the centimeters necessary for a sweet, punctuating kiss, so Jon didn't bother acting insulted by the unintended implications there. "If we were soulmates, it would mean we didn’t have a choice, but nothing about this was inevitable. I love you on purpose."

"Oh," Jon managed, turning red. How Martin could just  _ say _ things like that, so simply and casually, without getting flustered himself, he would never understand. "I mean- I, I think I know what you mean, and- me too." He thought about it for a moment. "Not to mention, if there  _ is _ any kind of destiny ruling  _ our _ lives, I'd like a  _ word _ with it."

Martin snorted. "I can picture it now. A strongly worded letter to fate."

"Oh, the words will be  _ very _ strong, believe you me," he declared, and that was as far as either of them got before breaking down into laughter.

"It had better wait until later, though," Martin sighed once he'd calmed down. "Now's cuddle time."

"Are you sure you don't mean  _ trapping me here so I'm forced to nap _ time," Jon complained halfheartedly, doing nothing to fight the arm slung over his waist and ignoring the answering mumble of  _ maybe, you need it. _ Then he yawned. "I sup… suppose I can't argue with that."

"No, you can't," Martin agreed cheerily. He tugged Jon closer and smiled. The other man gave up all pretense of reluctance and went without complaint. They fit together imperfectly, still, all limbs at weird angles and accidentally elbowing each other in efforts to get comfortable, but it got better with practice and there was no shortage of that here. Neither of them made any move to get up again for at least an hour.


End file.
